


Rogue Discoveries

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: LAMP/CALMSummary: Side Store to my Perfect Party AU. Patton’s healing has an interesting effect on Virgil prompting a new discovery. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]This will make more sense if you read my Perfect Party AU first, here: https://the-blue-recluse.tumblr.com/post/617790398439604224/the-perfect-party-part-1major lee mood time for my bday so now i write!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP/CALM
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Rogue Discoveries

Virgil smiled as the fire flickered in the darkness. The party sat around the light, resting from their latest dungeon raid.

“20 Gold Pieces and 16 silver.” Logan announced and gestured to his neat stacking of coins.

“That was an awesome fight.” Roman cheered. “Did you see how I sliced through two slimes at once? They came at me thinking they could win, but SHNG! I unsheathed my sword a second before they hit my face!” Roman waved his sword around with a victorious glean in his eyes.

“And Virgil, you were amazing with your knife throwing!” Patton smiled at Virgil and the three’s attention turned to him.

Virgil ducked his head with a bashful smile, not used to this much attention at once. Well, not positive at least.

“Oh, uh- thanks. I’m… still a little sloppy. Cut my side grabbing one of the blades.” Virgil shrugged.

Patton stood. “Oh no, you did? Would you like me to heal it?”

Virgil blinked. “Oh, it’s fine. It’s just par for the course when you’re a knife user.”

“Virgil, it could get infected, especially after venturing through that crypt.” Logan advised. “Patton’s healing abilities are painless and effective.”

“Let me see, Virgil?” Patton asked softly.

Virgil could see the uncertainty in Patton’s eyes. This was a moment testing their trust. He was still new, he was still the untrustworthy rogue. He still wasn’t used to… well, friends.

Virgil sighed and nodded. “Yeah… Okay. It’s…. uh, here.” Virgil unbuckled his belts and holsters to lift up part of his cloak. There was a decently sized cut below his ribs which his cloak had matted up to stop some of the bleeding. Overall it wasn’t dangerous but it was most certainly uncomfortable.

Patton knelt beside him and smiled, gently taking his hand and pushing cloth and dirt away.

“Ouch, that’s a nasty cut.” Patton observed.

“Why didn’t you tell us you got hurt? You, yourself, said that Patton has extraordinary healing abilities.” Roman asked.

Virgil shrugged. “Dunno. Didn’t really seem like my place to.”

Patton smiled. “Of course it is. You’re a part of our party now.” He turned his attention back to the cut. “Alright, it’s kinda small so i can use a simpler method. This may feel a little weird.” Patton placed his hands on the cut and a soft aqua glow emitted from his hands.

Virgil jolted immediately, startling Patton into stopping.

“Oh- sorry! Did that hurt?”

Virgil blinked and looked at the injury. “Uh, no. It just felt… kinda weird. Tingly, I guess?”

“Healing feels different to different people depending on how their body goes about stimulated reconstruction.” Logan offered.

“Just try and sit still, kay?” Patton offered his signature loving smile that instantly put Virgil at ease.

“Y-Yeah. Alright.”

Patton repositioned his hands at the soft glow returned.

Virgil flinched and grit his teeth at the unfamiliar feeling as Roman and Logan looked on, puzzled.

He couldn’t help but squirm in place as his grimace became a smile.

“What’s… so funny?” Roman raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk.

Virgil gripped the grass and grinned. “Dahamn- what ihis this?!”

Patton snickered and put his hands down. “What is up with you?”

Virgil went pink and ducked his head. “I dunno! It’s YOUR healing!”

Logan’s puzzled frown became a lopsided smirk. “Is it… tickling you?”

Virgil blinked. Tickling… he’d heard that word before. But usually only in sayings like ‘tickles my fancy’.

“Um… I’m not sure. What is it?”

Patton snickered. “You don’t know what tickling is?”

“Only ever in idioms. Didn’t know it was like an actual… feeling or action or whatever.”

“Well, I’ll teach you once this cut is healed.” Patton shot a wink to the others. “Now sit still.” Patton gently held Virgil’s other side to keep him in place while using his free hand to heal.

Virgil immediately broke into a smile and began squirming before snickering and bursting into happy giggling.

And at this sound the other three party members each had the same thought.

“That is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen or heard.”

Virgil was kind of scary usually, the mysterious rogue from Idious with daggers and poisons under his belt.

But now? He had the brightest yet shyest smile and the most adorable bright happy giggles.

“Awww, kiddo, you’re so cute.” Patton couldn’t help but coo as the gash slowly began to close.

“Pfft- w-whyhyhyhy ahahahami Ihihihi lahahahaughing?!” 

Virgil had to resist curling up or doubling over so Patton would do his healing- but what in the world was that? It was like nothing he’d ever felt before!

“It’s tickling, Virgil. It tingles and makes you laugh!” Patton explained.

After a few more unfortunately short moments of Virgil’s laugh, Patton put up his hands, still grinning. “And, done!”

Virgil looked up to see all three smiling at him.

Virgil instantly felt his face go red. “W-What?”

“That was so cute! And your laugh is just…” Roman waved his hands. “the best!”

Virgil blinked. He was VERY not used to compliments.

“d- I, uh- um… I, I- uh…” Virgil stammered before casting his gaze to the side. “Uh, whatever.”

Patton had to bite his lip from ‘aw’ing all over again.

“I had no idea you were ticklish, Vee.”

Virgil cocked his head to the side. “Ticklish? I though it was called tickling?”

Roman snickered. “Ticklish means tickling works on you, it doesn’t for some people.”

Virgil felt his face get hotter. “So there was a chance it wouldn’t have worked? But… I just had to- be ‘ticklish’.”

Roman leaned over and whispered something to Logan that Virgil wouldn’t hear.

Logan smiled and rolled his eyes before pointing at Virgil and saying “Titillationem.“

Virgil jolted as he felt a wave of tingling wash over him before disappearing. “H-Hehehey! Whahat dihid yohou juhust doho?”

“Roman asked me to cast a simple tickling spell. Do not worry, Virgil. It is harmless, it will only tickle you until it finds your most sensitive spot and then it will stop. If something happens I can deactivate it. It uses an outside projection to work.”

What on Earth did that mean?

A wave of shimmering light sparkled and twinkled before taking on the shape of a feather.

Ah.

The feather of light made its way to Virgil’s neck and began fluttering.

Virgil immediately squealed and fell on his butt, giggling and squeaking at the sensations. “Whahahat- crahahahahap! Whyhyhyhy?”

He didn’t exactly hate it, but it was kind of embarrassing to be laughing and helpless in front of his new party.

Roman shrugged. “Think of it as initiation. We’ve heard each other’s laughs, even Logan’s. Get through this and you’ll be an official member!”

Patton rolled his eyes. “He was already a member, we just wanna hear him laugh cause it’s adorable.”

Virgil could feel himself getting redder. His laugh? Adorable? Him? Cute?

“Ihihihi’m nohohot cuhuhuhute!” He sputtered as the feather flicked under his chin, causing him to scrunch up and his shoulders to shoot up to protect his newly discovered ticklish neck.

“Does it tickle, Virgil? It looks like it does, you ticklish cutie!” Roman teased. Logan shot him a skeptical look and Roman shrugged. “What? Perfect opportunity to tease him, not like we’ll get a lot of chances at this.”

“Pffftahahaha- ihihit tihihihickles!” Virgil squeaked as the feather trailed downwards towards his ribs. “AHA! Whyhyhyhy dihihid ihihit chahahahange?!”

“Ah. As he’s unfamiliar with tickling, he’s unaware of ‘tickle spots’.“ Logan smirked. “Some areas are more ticklish than others, and it seems your ribs are more ticklish than your neck is.”

“Ihihihit gehehehets mohohore tihihicklish?!”

“Perhaps.” Logan simply shrugged.

Virgil just threw his head back and continued giggling.

Until the feather moved down to his belly.

“PFTAHAHAHAHA- NOHOHO DOHOHOHON’T! NOHOHOT THEHEHEHERE!”

Virgil absolutely exploded into loud hearty laughter.

His laugh.

Oh his laugh.

The three other party member’s eyes widened. This was a thousand times better. It was squeaky and hiccupy and adorable-

and even contagious!

Patton let himself laugh. He laid in the grass, letting out peals of laughter at that contagious laugh of Virgil’s. Roman grinned and snickered before dissolving into soft amused laughter while Logan slammed a hand over his mouth to keep from giggling.

“GTITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!” Virgil cackled, his feet kicking the grass and his fists pounding the dirt.

In an instance, the feather poofed from existence.

Virgil went limp and gasped for air. That was intense.

But something good did come from it,

cause now he got to listen to his friend’s laughter as well.

Time passed. How much? No one cared enough to measure.

Eventually, though the laughter did die down.

“Wow, Virgil, that was the best laugh I’ve heard in my life!” Roman sighed, causing Virgil to go red once again. He stood and made his way to Virgil.

“I wonder how bad it’d be if we used fingers instead of a measly feather?”

“Roman, give him some air.” Logan walked towards the two and smiled. “Perhaps I should inform you that Roman is ticklish as well.”

Virgil smirked at Roman’s shocked expression. “Well, no at much as Patton!”

Patton giggled. “It’s true, but Logi’s more ticklish than all of us combined!”

Logan stiffened and coughed.

Patton rolled his eyes at his flustered companions. “See, Virge, you it right in!”

Virgil smiled. He did didn’t he?


End file.
